The current powder quicklime producing methods are breaking the calcined blocky quicklimes having a large granule size, that are, producing the blocky quicklimes having a large granule size by means of rotary kiln, sleeve kiln, or vertical kiln, then breaking and sieving them by means of various breaking equipments, so as to obtain powder quicklimes complying with subsequent process requirements. These powder quicklime producing methods have following shortcomings:
1. The producing equipments are not designed to exclusively aim at the powder quicklime, therefore, it needs a subsequent breaking process for supplement, causing a higher process energy consumption, and consuming the precious resources of blocky quicklimes;
2. The equipments such as rotary kiln, sleeve kiln, or vertical kiln can only use limestones having a large granule size as their raw materials, and are not able to accept limestones having a small granule size as their raw materials, however, a mass of limestones having a small granule size will be produced during mining, transporting and dressing, therefore, the resources of limestones cannot be effectively utilized.
A German company designed a device (suspension kiln) for directly calcining limestones having a small granule size as the raw materials so as to produce powder quicklimes complying with some requirements, however, due to its defects on system equipment integration, producing process control, etc., the production is not smoothly proceeded, and can not be a continuous massive production. There are mainly following problems on equipment integration: firstly, the main equipment “cyclone cylinder” has an obvious structural design defect on satisfying the continuity of the producing process; secondly, the capturing way for capturing fine powder materials having a high concentration within an air flow has a design defect; thirdly, the storage facility for the raw materials has a design defect; fourthly, the recovery for the return materials from the cyclone cylinder is not reasonably arranged; fifthly, the arrangement for the equipments at the product discharging port has a defect; sixthly, there is not any material (dust) recovering device in the workshop; seventhly, there is not any kiln encrustation breaking and recovering device in the workshop; eighthly, the equipments are not reasonably selected aiming at the movement characteristics of the powder materials; ninthly, the cooling for the products discharged from the kiln is not considered.